MyNatsuki
by AKeeblerElf
Summary: A story about a girl named Natsuki, who has just been accepted into her number one collage Fuuka University. The chronicles of Natsuki and her years in collage. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from MaiHiME, but I do own the story. Thank you
1. Luck

My-Natsuki

A smile tugged at the corners of Natsuki Kuga's face. The college counselor was rather taken aback by that action as he leaned back into his rather expensive leather chair. Natsuki turned on her heel and smiled fully, not allowing the evil man know how happy she was truly. After gaining her composure, she turned again and faced him. Her facial expression was indifferent and as she bowed and left the room with the paper clutched into her hands she allowed her self to indulge in another smile.

As the girl walked outside of the campus of Fuuka Academy, she tucked the piece of paper carefully into her jacket pocket. Then walking briskly over to her parked Ducati ST3, she hopped on, grabbing her helmet and slipped it over her cobalt hair- all in one fluid motion. Bystanders that didn't know her would just stop and stare at her, amazed. But once she noticed them, she would give them a look that would send them running away.

Once the cobalt-haired girl reached her destination, she ran up the side stairs of the apartment building and jogged over to her door number- 23. She unlocked the door and closed it slowly behind her. Once the door was closed, she jumped into the air, cheering and wearing the biggest smile she had worn in years. Then she pulled the piece of paper out from her pocket and threw it onto her desk that was covered in other papers and books. The paper read: Dear Ms. Kuga, you have been accepted to Fuuka University.

Natsuki Kuga, age 19 and a freshmen in college. Finally being accepted to the only college she had ever wanted to go to. She was rather well known at her high school for being beautiful and athletic, but other than that she was known as the "Ice Queen". She had a hot temper, but an icy attitude. Many students claimed that the temperature has been known to drop a few degrees once Kuga has entered the room. She has as many secret admires as she does of people that are afraid of her. She was on the track team during her high school years and ran a fast 100m dash in a total of 12.6 seconds, beating many course records. A man named Masashi Takeda was constantly badgering her. Lets just say that he knows the names of many people that work at the hospitals rather well. But he was sent off to a boarding school in another region of Japan.

As a constant ringing filled the room, in the dark a figure groaned in annoyance as bed sheets ruffled. The buzzing sound stopped, but the groaning hadn't. At the sound of a flicker, light poured into the room. The figure had her legs hanging off the side of the bed, with one hand supporting her and the other rubbing an eye. The figure got up, stretched out and walked into the bathroom. After a few minutes the figure came back out, only this time she was walking rather briskly and in a hurried manner. She scrambled, grabbing cloths from the floor that had been there since the last time she wore them. She started to curse at the alarm clock, while grabbing a book bag and slung it over one of shoulders. Then she walked over to the small kitchen, which was attached to the living room, the figure reached into the fridge and grabbed a white bottle of mayo and a piece of bread laying on the counter. Nearly tripping three times just to get the mayo bottle back into the fridge, she rushed out of the kitchen, out the front door while swiping a thing of keys on her way out.

Now down stairs, in the parking lot for the apartment residents, she hopped onto her Ducati ST3, slamming the keys into the bike, she turned it on and left the paring lot in a blaze of furry and dust.

Almost a half n hour later-

The sound of a motor was becoming clearer and clearer for the students of Fuuka University as they were walking through the gates to get to class. The skidding sound of a bike caused many to look over at the source of the sound, where most everyone could she a girl in tight low-riding jeans and a tight blue tank top that was covered by a black jacket. As the figure parked the bike and hopped off, she pulled off her helmet and placed it on her bike. Many people were staring at her, but once she noticed she just narrowed her eyes and the started to look the other way walking away from her quicker than before.

Happy with that, the girl looked at her watch and noticed the time. Cursing to the air, she ran off towards a side door. Up a couple of flights of stairs, she was huffing for air, but not truly needing it, she stopped in front of a door that had: Mrs.Morrish- History, on it. She breathed, as well as she could, in and back out. Then she opened the door quietly and walked into the room.

The room was nice and rather large for the amount of students in the class. The room was similar to a small theater. The chairs went downwards, leading to a small stage that had a projector and a short pedestal, which a rather plump woman was standing behind. She went unnoticed until she started to walk down the middle isle of the room and continently had to trip over someone's bags. With a loud bang and few gasps and a quick "Are you okay?" She got up, her cheeks redder than her nose was after falling on it. And the teacher, presumably Mrs.Morrish, was staring at her in a rather weird way. Her expression gave off the fact that she was surprised, but it looked like she was about to laugh and yell at her at the same time, after a moment of silence a voice spoke out: "Are you here for my class?" asked Mrs.Morrish.

"Uhh… Yes. I am," the girl almost speechless from the attention that was being drawn to her from that one innocent question.

"Well, welcome to Greek Mythology, and I hope you have done your homework. Being as you are officially 10 minutes late to my session, you have missed the introduction portion of the class, so, as special as you are, I would like you to stand up. State your name and your favorite snack," Mrs.Morrish spoke deviously.

A small glare was directed in the teachers way, but she stood up hesitantly, clearing her throat after a moments time, "My name is Natsuki Kuga, and I am sorry for being late. My favorite snack is Mayo," she spoke the last bit of her statement a little softer, hoping no one would hear to tease her about it later.

Mrs.Morrish looked at her without any true expressions and then spoke up, "Why, hello Natsuki Kuga. I am Mrs. Morrish, I will be your teacher in this class from now on, I hope we get along," she spoke the last part with a slight bitterness in her words.

After sitting down again, Natsuki shrunk into her seat ever so slightly, and got out a loose-leaf notebook from her bag and a pencil and just hoped this wasn't how every class would be like.

Once class was over, she was the first one to leave the classroom and stormed down the halls and towards some place she could sit down. After a while, she was found a bench in a hallway. She opened her book bag and looked at her schedule seeing that she had a while before her next class. But it was an annoying amount of time. Not enough to go back home, but enough to be wasting her time with. Because it was only the first day of classes, Mrs. Morrish didn't assign any assignments for them except to study their notes incase of a pop quiz. Natsuki rummaged through her bag and just looked at the paper that had the name and symbol for each Greek God, "Oh god, I'm never going to remember this! Why do I even bother? And the way that teacher looked at me. I can already tell I will dread that class," she signed as stuffed the paper back into her bag. Zipping up her bag, she decided to take to self-tour of the inside of the building.

After a couple of minutes, she found herself already lost. "DAMN IT!" she yelled out at as she reached another dead end corridor, "this school has to have an end to it!!!" she screamed in frustration. But just then did she see a door that was slightly cracked and opened. Curiosity killed the cat they always say. As she approached the door, she first peeked through the opening. The room was smaller then all of the other ones she has seen. It seemed like a classroom of her old high school, "this brings back memories," she whispered to herself.

She opened the door more to see that no one was there, so she stepped into the room that had old style classroom desks with the desk connected to the chair all pushed over to one corner. And in the front of the room were a grand desk and a dusty clack board behind it. All of the items in the room looked old, misused and dusty, "Seems like high school all over again. Except there isn't any annoying teachers here," she tossed her head back slightly as a small chuckle escaped her mouth.

Suddenly she heard footsteps, panicking for reasons unknown; she started to hustle over towards the corner filled with desks. With her luck, she tripped over two desks, causing the few stacked ones to tumble over and cause a huge sound. Luckily, she wasn't hurt but the footsteps were growing louder until she could hear speaking and another set of footsteps. She sat there, waiting.

The door busted open and a muscular woman with wavy blond hair came into the room, and was followed by a thinner, more timid looking girl right behind with short brown hair and glasses. The taller one spoke first, "WHAT! What happened here!? Who are you? And what in the word are you doing here!?" the over-grown gorilla shouted to Natsuki, who was standing up and was about to say something until the other girl spoke up.

"Oh, Haruka, it's world, not word," she said in a confident, yet timid voice.

Haruka turned to her and spoke in a nicer tone, but still as loud, "what? I thought that was what I said! Yukino, that isn't the problem here anyways. This rat has broken school property," she said, pointing at Natsuki, who at this point was about to kill the big gorilla.

"Who are you calling a RAT?! You GODZILLA!" Natsuki shoot off her mouth, with fists of rage, "Besides, I didn't break anything!" she said turning around to see a desk that was cracked almost in two just above where she fell.

She could feel an intense gaze from behind her as she felt her spit go down her throat. Slowly she turned around to see fiery red eyes looking straight at her. Then she felt herself being pulled out of the room, and in moments time she found herself being pulled right in front of a room that looked rather large. On the door it read: Student Council Room. _Oh great, it's only the first day and I'm already being pulled here. Damn my loud mouth. _As Yukino caught up, it appeared that Haruka was clamed down a bit but was still gripping her arm rather hard. Then she turned to Natsuki, "you will have to face us now," she said, opening the door and shoving Natsuki into the room.

Almost falling, but keeping herself balanced, she stood up and looked around. The room was bigger than any of the classes she had seen in this school. What was also shocking was the fact that it was filled with people as well. Only a few people noticed her entrance, they stopped to look at her before getting a glare and moving along with their business. She felt a hand grab her again and drag her off to the right were another door was. Opening the door, Haruka threw her into a chair and closed the door behind her, shutting the bustling sound out. With the awkward silence, she looked around the room. It was rather fancy. _This must be a person in higher ranks. He must have done something pretty special to get a room like this._ She thought out of disgust. The room was rather large for having only one person needing it. There was a desk with elaborate carvings along the edge and an expensive looking leather chair behind the desk. A nameplate was on the desk, but she didn't bother looking at it. The chairs back was to them. She wondered if there was a person behind the chair. Then the silence was broken, "Ahem! This individual was caught in a no longer used room on the south end of the first building. When I had entered the room after hearing a crash, she was laying on the ground, with several desks behind her that were broken, it looked like she was letting out her stress and decided to break school property," she stopped and glared at Natsuki.

Natsuki on the other hand was dumbfounded by the fact that she was being accused for breaking school property on purpose, "WHAT?! This is not my fault! I tripped and fell! This is my first year here; I didn't know there was a room I couldn't go into! I'm _so sorry_, " she said as meanly as she could, practically spitting at Haruka.

Right as Haruka was about to reply to Natsuki, the chair turned around and a young man was seen sitting in the chair. He was handsome with a good complexion and nice dark hair. His eyes were kind and gentle, but were strict and firm. Natsuki almost puked when she saw him. The man turned to her stating his name, "Hello, my name is Reito Kanzaki, I am the Vice-President of this college," his voice was soft but deep and it had a soothing melody to it when he talked; however, Natsuki wanted to cut out his voice box from just talking to him right now. "As much as I would love to take this case, I just can't at this moment, for I am needed in a meeting in a few minutes. As much as I would love to stay and take things from here, I must be leaving, so you'll have to see Shizuru," he started talking before Natsuki could say anything.

She was happy that she was going to get someone else other than that playboy; however, he felt that he would have been fair to her and taken her side, but she doesn't like the sound of this _Shizuru_ person. Haruka faced towards her after the clicking sound of a door when Reito was gone. "Gone on. We've got to take this to the next level… Sometimes I wish I could just punish you myself… But no! 'Not guilty until proven'," she mimicked someone as she started to walk to the other side of the room, where there was another door which Natsuki hadn't noticed earlier.

As she stepped into this room, she was shocked by the size of the first room, but now she was truly shocked when the door creaked open to see this one. _Damn rich kids._ She said under her breath. This room was larger than the previous one but it had the same desk and chair, but papers were neatly pilled on the desk and the chair was empty. On the other side of the room, the back of a woman was seen as she was pouring something. Natsuki only looked at her until she was nudge by Haruka to go further into the room. She cleared her throat, but before she could say anything a voice pierced through the room, "Hello, Haruka. Who do you have with you this time? I presume that Reito has another meeting," the voice was creamy and soothing and had a bit of Kyoto twang to it.

Natsuki felt her cheeks warm up every so slightly just by this mysterious woman's voice. Weird. She never has felt like that before. Quickly shaking her head she watched as the girl turned around. It was almost like slow motion. Her wavy light brown hair moved as she did. And once she was completely turned around, Natsuki found that her mouth was growing dry from it being open slightly. Her cheeks burned a little bit more, but out of embarrassment this time. The girls face was perfect. Slightly round but not fat. She had a great figure. But what Natsuki found herself staring at was not her large bust, but rather her crimson red eyes and showed no anger or happiness in them. They were false and almost empty of emotions. They closed as the girl smiled. A sweet smile. A false smile. But Natsuki didn't allow herself to be fooled by her. She was most likely actually really evil. Natsuki gave her a small glare, just as a warning.

The girl noticed but didn't change her expressions when she opened her eyes again. Haruka stepped forward, "this girl has broken school property," she said and with that the other girl turned to Natsuki.

"Did you break school property?" she asked Natsuki, who was taken aback by the idea of being asked her opinion and slightly offended by the fact that she was addressing her similar to how you talk to a child.

A small blush breaks out onto her face and she sees a glint of something in those crimson eyes. She was at a loss of words. Trying hard to find some, she took a risk of speaking, "I didn't do it on purpose," was that all she had to say? _Damn it NATSUKI! THINK THINK THINK! Was that all you could come up with!? What about: HELL NO! I didn't do it! Natsuki, you really are a loser sometimes. _Practically hitting herself, she watched as the woman turns to Haruka and back to Natsuki.

"I am President of the Student Council, Shizuru Fujino. And what may your name be?" she said in her soothing Kyoto accent.

"N-Natsuki Kuga," she damned herself for not being as calm as she would like to be. But there was something about that girl, Shizuru that made her heart beat faster and something that made her angry at the same time.


	2. Endurance

My-Natsuki

"Nice to meet you, Nat-su-ki," Shizuru said allowing the name to roll off of her tongue, as a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She extended her hand out and waited a moment for then girl to take it.

Natsuki was blushing slightly when her name was spoken. A little annoyed with how she was acting, she just glared at the brunette's hand and after a moments time Shizuru retracted her hand in slight awkwardness. Then Natsuki watched as Shizuru turned to Haruka, "So, Haruka, what happened?" Shizuru asked with a stern voice.

Haruka, who up until now was only watching, was out of it until she heard her name. She looked at Shizuru for a moment, "oh, yes. Ummm… She was found in the south end of the first building breaking chairs in a no longer used room," her mouth looked like it was going to continue but, unfortunately, she was interrupted.

"Oh… I see. Well, leave the punishment up to me, I will deal with her properly," Shizuru spoke quickly while glancing over at Natsuki once. She turned on her heel and started to head over to the place where a tea set was seen.

"O-okay. If you want…" Haruka was taken aback by the sudden request… Well, demand, from Shizuru.

"You may leave," Shizuru spoke with her back towards them as she poured two cups of tea. Once she heard the opening and closing of the door, she turned around with the tray of tea grasped firmly in her hands and began to walk slowly, yet gracefully towards a smaller desk that was just as expensive looking. Placed the tray down and looked over towards Natsuki. With one little gesture, she beckoned the younger girl to come over and take a seat.

Natsuki, feeling an odd sensation of happiness and willingness to go towards the taller girl made her freeze in her spot. She wasn't all to happy about the new feelings she was experiencing, especially when they were all because of the cynical woman that was standing in front of her. With a lot of hesitation, she slowly walked over to the seat thinking; _Don't you even dare smile at me like that. I'm not doing this because you said so, I'm doing this because the seat looked comfortable and the tea looked nice…_ She tried to convince herself when Shizuru's mouth widened at the corners.

Shizuru leaded down, and in doing so, Natsuki could see down her shirt. Natsuki felt a blush begin on her face, but more interesting than that was Shizuru's choice in bras. Even though she didn't get a really good look, she still saw that it was of the better quality lace collection that she would only dream of buying. A blush spread fast across her face once she noticed that Shizuru was looking up at her after sitting down. Natsuki, trying to hid her blush quickly sat down in the chair she was offered. Her eyes were focused down and away from Shizuru. _WHY IN THE HELL AM I ACTING LIKE THIS!? What is my problem? There is seriously something wrong with me._ Natsuki screamed in her head. Mentally hitting herself.

Shizuru only could smirk at this little display of emotions. She did it on purpose. There was never a moment where she allowed someone to see her like that without knowing of it. After all, she would never disgrace herself like that. Shizuru had dated many men and even a few women, so it didn't surprise her with the fact that another girl was blushing at her display. _I bet I could get a kiss from her if I wanted. _She thought to herself in a cocky way. She brushed loose hair behind her ear and looked at Natsuki with a slight glint of seduction in her eyes. However, Natsuki being herself was still looking intensely at the carpet.

Coughing slightly to grab Natsuki's attention, Shizuru looked at her in a more serious manner, "So, tell me what happened in the room," she looked down at the cup of tea and then took a sip of the tea all while closing here eyes at the same time. After placing the teacup down, her eyes were fixated on Natsuki yet again.

Clearing her throat well as she could, "All was that I was in the room, heard footsteps. Tried to hide. I bumped into the stacked desks and it all feel over, almost hurting me," she felt herself grow serious. This allowed her to look back into Shizuru's eyes with more intensity than even Shizuru had.

Before Natsuki was talking, Shizuru had deiced to take another sip of tea. Noticing the sudden change in attitude, she looked up from her tea and was in the taken aback by Natsuki's glare. And then something happened. She left something shift in her heart. She's never felt something so weird before. Her eyes bulged ever so slightly, not even Natsuki noticed. "I believe you," she said in a soft tone of voice as she went in for another sip of tea. She didn't want to push the subject any further. She knew Natsuki wasn't lying. She trusted her.

Natsuki took note of the fact Shizuru had given in and she was hoping she would say something along the lines of; you may go. It was cutting rather close to her next class, but she still had around 15 minutes. But she would have to find her way back to the room, and so on. But before she could do anything Shizuru stood up and walked over to a rather large filling cabinet. There were actually three other cabinets the same size next to the first one. She opened the lowest draw and started to skim through it. _What is she doing? Can't I just leave?_ She glanced back down to her watch yet again. Getting rather upset until Shizuru came back with a rather thick light orange folder. Shizuru sat down with it in her hands. Natsuki could only make out the tab at the top of the folder. It read: NATSUKI KUGA on it.

"Hmm… Interesting, you have a pretty interesting background in high school. Getting into trouble similar to this… But I still don't doubt you," she spoke directly to Natsuki on the last comment, insuring that the younger girl understood that she did trust her, "Interesting, it says your major is Engineering. Do you want to be a engineer when you leave collage?" she asked innocently, but to Natsuki, it had an air of superiority clouded around her words.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" she said, turning her body away from her, not wanting to continue on like this. All she wanted to do was leave.

Shizuru was flipping through a couple more papers, "A-ha! Found it. Your schedule. Hmm… Lets see. Oh it seems as though you have Chemistry in…" she looked down onto her expensive looking watch, "10 minutes. Then you have another class after lunch and two more later- one at 5 and another being at nighttime."

_Thanks for telling me this. But I already knew all that. Sorry._ She allowed herself to rant in her mind as she sub-consciously crossed her arms and legs and turned her body slightly away from Shizuru again. Shizuru saw the simple action and mentally noted something about it. "Well, since you have a while to go in between your next two classes. I would like you to come back and I will have several things for you to do. But for right now you may go. But you must return. I will not threaten you, for you are another human being, but I promise you, it wont be a wise choice not to show up," she said as the air grew thin and her eyes narrowed slightly as she emphasized on certain words.

Natsuki was shocked at first by this display, but eventually she got up and shrugged it off, "Sure, what ever you want," she said as she was heading for the door. Right before she was about to turn the knob, she heard footsteps coming towards her.

Shizuru was a couple of feet away from her. As Natsuki turned around, there was something that pulled her eyes to her face, where she scanned certain things until her eyes fell upon Shizuru's eyes. Something was hidden in the depth of her eyes. Wanting to be noticed and seen, but was being pushed back. She couldn't tell what it was, nor did she truly care. But her heart throbbed at the thought of her not caring. "Natsuki, I'm sorry," Shizuru broke the silence.

Confused and stunned, Natsuki only managed, "Huh," out of her mouth as her hand fell off of the doorknob.

"I thought you were different, but in the end I was wrong. Natsuki, I'm happy to have meet you, and I wish we could have meet under different circumstances; however, the gods must have something in store. Thank you, and I'm sorry," she bowed deeply and looked back at Natsuki.

Natsuki stood dumbfounded in front of the President of Student Council's door. She only knew Shizuru for less then 20 minutes and she was already apologizing for something that she didn't even do. Natsuki didn't understand, but she allowed it to be that way and just accepted it without any words. As she looked into Shizuru's eyes again, she saw something different. Still nothing she knew of, but it wasn't the same.

Shizuru looked down at the shorter girl and felt something in her chest again. It was pain for thinking that she could even try to force this girl to do anything with her. She knew that Natsuki wouldn't be won over as easily as the others were. "Shizuru. You can call me Shizuru. No need for formalities in here where it is only us alone," she spoke in a light tone.

Blushing at the last statement. _Alone? Us? What? I never thought of it like that… What will she have me do when I come back?! _She said to herself. Shocked and disturbed to a point. Then realizing that there was an awkward silence she glanced up at Shizuru, who looked like she was waiting for something. It took her a while, "Okay, Shizuru. If you wanna call me Natsuki, go ahead. But no add-ons!"

Smiling slightly, Shizuru pushed back a loose strand of hair behind her ear again. She found herself thinking about how cute Natsuki was when she was blushing. "Okay. Thank you for your time," she said in an official voice, as her eyes were blank again.

The younger girl looked at Shizuru and wondered what the sudden change was for. Not caring too much from the lack of knowing her personally. She shrugged it off and turned the knob and walked out, picking up her book bag where she left it out in Reito's office, near the entrance door.

With only 7 minutes until class, Natsuki rushed out of Student Council room and ran all the way to the front entrance where she would have to start again, looking for her classroom. _What a weird girl that Shizuru is. What is she- Bi-polar or something?_ She chuckled at her own mean joke, but seconds after she felt bad for it. Not understanding herself and why she was acting the way she was, Natsuki just let it go and focused on finding the one thing at hand.

Finally finding her way to class, she was a couple minutes late. But she didn't care. It was only chemistry.

She slid open the door and walked in, making sure not to trip on something. After all, tripping was what got her into all of this mess. The teacher wasn't there yet and only 5 minutes after she had arrived did the teacher show up. _Seems like I'm not the only one having an off day._ She looked at the teacher sympathetically, but not really caring. She got out her books and began to daydream about what would happen to her life and why did Shizuru say: the gods must have something in store.

* * *

Sorry for not having as long of a chapter as the last one. I was writing this one during class... And some of the teachers were getting annoyed. Ahaha. OH WELL. But, umm.. Yeah. Tell me how you feel about this chapter, because I'm mixed about it... Thank you. :D 


	3. Secrets

My-Natsuki

Far away from the University's campus was a girl. Wondering around in the forest. Skipping from here to there. Humming a nice tune to her and the trees that surrounded her in love. She was young and cute. Short, but strong and quick. Any man that laid their eyes upon her would want to be with her. She wasn't looking for marriage at this time. Nor was she looking for a way home. She was happy with the place where she was. Away from the world and away from the evil creatures that she knows exists.

There came a small crack of a twig. The girl whirled around and looked at the empty slot between the trees. It grew dark and foreboding, yet nothing was seen. She turned around once more with caution as she slowly walked away. She could feel her pulse throughout her body.

The noise came again, but from a different direction now. She turned to her right, only to see the cascading light that poured in from the treetops above. Feeling uneasy, she scurried to the closest tree and began to climb to the top. After slipping once or twice she arrived to the third highest branch that would support her weight. She stood up and looked down upon the ground she saw shadows. Darting across the forest floor from one shadow to the next. She knew what they were and why they were here. She knew that they had been in this world long before she was here. But what she did not know was, what would they do to gain what the wanted.

Her deep green eyes narrowed at the one figure that was most like humans. He was tall and quick. His body was perfect. And he held a lyre in his hand as he danced around the ground with the other shadows.

A smile came across her face, but quickly disappeared when she reached behind her back to grab her bow and an arrow.

---------

Meanwhile, at the University, Natsuki had fallen asleep three times before waking up by the teacher- Ms. Dunn, an American that came to Japan several years ago. Shortly after the class ended, Natsuki finally remembered that she had to meet up with Shizuru again. _Damn it. How did I end up in this mess... Oh yeah! It was that damn gorilla woman that caused this. I will get her back._ Not noticing that she was giving off an aura of death and destruction, people started to back away from her and walked the other direction.

After standing outside of the Student Council's door for over 10 minutes, Natsuki decided that it wasn't worth it. "What could she do to me anyways? Hah. To hell with her!" she whispered to herself as she turned around, her eyes saw something that wasn't suppose to be there. Someone's chest was right in front of her. She was looking down somewhat, but when she realized something she began to look up. Already fearing who it was.

"Why, hello Natsuki," came a familiar Kyoto voice.

_Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it. _"H-he-Hello, Fu- Shizuru…" she said in week voice that let the taller one know exactly what she was thinking.

"Well, since you're here, why do you come in with me?" she spoke the question, but Natsuki knew there wasn't any other answer than yes.

The two of them walked in, Shizuru slightly behind and a nervous Natsuki in front. Entering Shizuru's office, Shizuru found a seat on her couch, which was against the wall on the left side. The girl seated patted a spot on the couch that was next to her. Natsuki walked over slowly, but sat on the other end of the couch. The taller one just merely looked at her and then coughed into her hand and grabbed a folder that was on the table next to her. It was a different color, but Natsuki knew it was about her anyways.

"Well, Haruka and Yukino both went to the headmaster and figured out how much the damage would cost. They all said it would be around 150 dollars for the repairs. But you need not to worry, for the principle said that the school would take care of that, as long as you were punished properly," she said, shifting through the folder. She pulled out a paper and read it to herself and then handed it over to Natsuki, who snatched it away from the older girl's hand, "You are to help me for a whole week starting tomorrow. I am allowed to do whatever I need with you. If you say no, then it will add another week onto your punishment," she spoke, while looking at another paper in the folder, before looking up to see Natsuki's horrified face.

"Huh?" the younger girl managed to speak out. Shocked by the fact that she even owed the school anything.

Shizuru stood up and went over to her desk. Natsuki only watched her with her eyes as the older girl placed the folder on top of the desk and came back. "If you want, you can read that paper you have. I pretty much summarized it. So, there isn't too much of a use reading it, but go on if you need too," she spoke softly as she sat back down.

Natsuki immediately began to read the letter. Shizuru was right. It said the exact same thing. Slightly annoyed, Natsuki looked back at her, "Why do I have to be with _you_?"

Thinking over what Natsuki had asked, Shizuru looked at her with a small smile on her face, "if you would rather be with Reito, or Haruka. I can arrange it." Shizuru's smile only grew bigger at the look on the younger girl's face. _Priceless_.

"Okay! Fine! I'll do whatever it is," Natsuki folded her arms across her chest and turned her head in a slight pout.

Shizuru found herself feeling different around this girl. Curious as to why she feels this way, she started to think about what she could do to her. _Hmm... Maybe I could have her walk around the campus in a chicken outfit. Or maybe I could have her dress as an anime character—the ones with really weird hair color and what not. Hah. That would be interesting._ She was too intrigued in the idea than she would have liked. Frowning, Natsuki looked at her with confusion upon her face.

Quickly smiling innocently, Shizuru tilted her head to the side. Natsuki felt her cheeks flare up.

_Hmm… That's interesting. She's cute when she blushes, but why does she blush so often? Maybe she _does_ have a crush on me._ Feeling her pulse quicken, she came to a sudden realization. _Or maybe it is me that is falling for her._ She knew that feeling very well; even despite the lack of it.

"W-what are you looking at?!" Natsuki broke the silence as she turned away from the taller girl to hide her blush. _Why am I acting like this?_ "Can I leave now?" she asked rudely.

Shizuru stood up, looking at her watch, "If you wish. But tomorrow I would like to see your shinning face bright and early in the morning so I can get to the tasks at hand," she turned her body away as she headed towards her desk to start on a pile of papers.

"Okay… What time?" Natsuki said feeling slightly annoyed with the fact that Shizuru would allow her off so quickly.

"Seven, and don't be late," she said with her back turned.

Grunting slightly from the fact that she would have to wake up earlier than she intended too. Sighing in defeat, she muttered something in agreement and headed to the door. She was at the door but paused for a moment incase Shizuru wanted to tell her something. At a short moment of silence, she continued through the door and out of the Student Council's room.

Shizuru watched her intrigued. _Did she forget something? Well…_ She sighed and continued with her work, "So much to do with so little time… I don't even get to visit my garden today… Oh well. With Natsuki helping me tomorrow, there will be plenty of time for that," she caught herself smiling at that thought. But was it because she was happy about Natsuki or the garden?

* * *

I feel really weird about this chapter... I swear, my writing is going down hill from here. URGH, it is frustrating when this happens... Maybe it's because I might be rushing things a bit to much... Please give me feed back. Pros and cons. I don't care. Oh yeah, if anyone starts to notice my little hidden messages, tell me. Also, if you can already guess who the two other characters are in the beginning of the chapter are, tell me. I wanna know if I gave off enough clues. Hint: They're not from Mai-HiME. :D 


End file.
